a certain high school dxd
by ralf07
Summary: kamijou touma disappear after the world war 3. he is transport to another world and found the secret to his imagine breaker. Just when he think that his luck couldn't get worse. He got suck into whole new problem between angle, devil and fallen angle.
1. Chapter 1

Finally I had restart this work. Since I already write another hsdxd fic I though It would be better I wrote this again. I would use some of the idea from the anouncement but the beginning is still the same. I just though that was really fit with the Idea crossover.

So without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own To aru majutsu no index and High school DxD. It belong to they respective owner.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma clenched his right fist with every ounce of his strength. The Archangel has noticed him as well. In the darkness, their eyesight clashed first. With the overwhelming, murderous intent bubbled over between them, the human boy in the end didn't stop his forward steps.<p>

Before this, many things have happened.

It started from when he lost his memory. For the sake of preventing a certain girl from grieving, he decided to continue forward. The battle against a Alchemist for the sake of helping a girl who possessed unique blood. The battle with the strongest demon was or the sake of helping the No.3 Level 5 and her Sisters. The life or death struggle at a seaside house with the classmate who betrayed him. Many things have happened on August 31, such as the confrontation with a Golem for the sake of helping a friend that's made out of concentrated AIM fields. The fight with Christianity's largest powers for the sake of helping the nun who was proclaimed to be capable of deciphering the Liber Al vel Legis (TN: The Book of the Law). And there was something to do with the junior student of a Tokiwadai girl. Daihaseisai sports festival became an incident involving his entire class and stopping the Croce di Pietro that threatened Academy City. At Italy it was for the sake of helping a girl who was once a enemy, against a fleet of ice ships. The clash with the woman from God's Right Seat on September 30th was for the sake of helping a friend who had been completely changed. The fried food he ate with his class at a gathering was delicious, and on that night there was also a fight with Skill Out for the sake of helping that Tokiwadai girl's mother. In Avignon, France there was a battle fought against one of the God's Right Seat who had the 'C Document'. In the underground district of Academy City there was a battle with the Amakusa Catholics against a monstrously powerful Saint. At London, England they also stopped the Second Princess's coup d'état.

And finally, this moment now.

It has been quite a while.

The journey to this point didn't only contain pleasant things.

There was many, many times of hurting others; and also being hurt by others. Things like this have gone in cycles up until now.

However, Kamijou Touma still continues to run.

Because he knows those actions helped plenty of people.

So, he's capable of charging directly towards the greatest enemy, towards the Archangel.

(Surely, this world will be reduced to ruins in time. Even planets have life spans, and before then it could even be swallowed by the expanding star it orbit. Even before then, the chances of living creatures on the Earth's surface ceasing to exist are high.)

However, Kamijyo thinks as he clenches his fist.

No matter what, those endings are billions of times better than the tragedy about to happen now.

For the sake of stopping this person, he is not mistaken.

Don! (TN: sound effect)

The two figures clashed following the shortest distance to their opponent.

At the same time, the Star of Bethlehem has crumbled as it can no longer take the pressure.

And then,

October 30th.

The Academy City and the Anglican Church.

The Roman Catholic Church and the Russian Orthodox Church.

The Third World War that resulted in their power struggle are declared to be over.

On the eve of the declaration, it was confirmed the fortress 'Star of Bethlehem' has fallen into the Arctic Ocean.

Though the coastal cities suffered varying damages, there are no reports of casualties of injuries.

The Archangel that charged towards the Arctic Ocean, Misha Kruezhev, has vanished. According to estimates, she lost the strength to hold herself together, was reduced to pure energy and returned to her rightful place. At the same time, it was confirmed the ice in the Ocean has stopped melting.

In the same Ocean, there are no responses of survivors.

The three factions of Christianity have sent out their search parties at the same time, but they could not find any traces of survivors in the sea waters at a temperature of 2 degrees.

Kamijou Touma.

Once again, he has welcomed 'Death'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flying at the dimensional gap was a person. Kamijou felt like he was floating and floating away endlessly, he don't know what happened to him right now. Then he heard another voice.

"hm… a human? in this kind of place? What are you doing here human?" he heard the voice ask but he was so tired as all he could do was hear. He can't even open his mouth to speak right now.

"if it isn't great red. I see you're still living in the dimensional gap. did ophis bother you that much?" another voice but this one felt so close as if it came from him or in other word Inside him.

"that voice, Kohr-"

"my name is Rei now, I don't deserve to be called that name right now." The voice Great red was it name if he remember from the voice who came from him said. and this voice was supposedly called Rei interrupted it.

"Why are you here? I thought you had disappear completely at that time, you do know your very existence is a danger to everything." Kamijou don't know what they were saying be he slowly found himself losing consciousnesses the voice fade but he can still heard a bit before he lost his consciousness.

"Well you see this boy here-" was what he managed to hear as darkness consume him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*chirp*Kamijou Touma can hear the sound of bird Chirping. As he open his eye he found himself to be in some kind of forest.

Where is this? He wonders to himself. He was fighting with the archangel Gabriel as he could feel the the castle fell. Just as he was wondering what happened suddenly a some kind of red blast of energy heading at him. Kamijou Touma unconsciously raising his red hand as the attack hit his right hand.

*Pacha* with the sound of breaking glass the red energy disappear. Who is it? Did I under attack? But who could have done it? I need to get away from here. And so as fast as he could he ran. He doesn't know which way out but since they a way down he assume he was in some kind of mountain. If he keep going down he might arrive to the city and from there he could find his way to Academy city.

XXXXXXXXX

(Issei P.O.V)

Eh? I thought I do it right but what wrong with the attack. For some reason when the attack reach the nearby mountain it suddenly disappear.

"Buchou my attack is suddenly disappear from view, is that normal?" I don't really understand much about magic but is it because of my lack of magic that the attack vanish so suddenly. I was currently training to use my Sacred gear in order to prepare with the fight against Riser.

"That was strange… the attack as strong as that couldn't possibly vanish like that. Kiba could you check it out please the place where Issei magic attack vanish."

"Right away."

Kiba answer Buchou as he disappear from view. As expected of the knight class he really is fast. Though that didn't make him likable more from my view.

As we wait for Kiba, Buchou told me about the capabilities of my Sacred gear. I was getting stronger and stronger as time pass. Before I couldn't even handle a few boost but right now I could handle even 20 boost no problem.

"I'm back."

Gah… did he have to surprised me like that? though that was fast consider the distance between here and that mountain.

"How is it?" Buchou ask him as he answered with his usual smile with kind of pissed me off.

"There were a trace of someone beeing there before but I didn't sense any kind of magical power being use." I don't know what he meant so it better If I just stood there listening.

"hmm? If there doesn't any sign of magic being use than it either that person can block the attack wihtout using any magic or his magic can't be detected by normal mean. But I guess there don't need to be worry about it right now if the person retreated, we should focus on the training anymore.

"ohhh… the Usual gentle Buchou could be like a devil during Training. oh wait she is a devil and so did everyone here including myself. For now let return to my training.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kamijou run and continued running. He don't know where he shold go but he just jept goin g down. He missed his step as he fall down to the ground. Slowly he cant feel his consciousness fade as again. he doesn't have any energy left. The fact that he able to ran this far is a miracle enough. And so for a second time that day Kamijou Touma lost consciousness.

"heh… that light, it couldn't be none other than Ddraig." Before fully lost consciousness he heard that voice again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Guh… he wake up again but unlike last time where he wake up from the ground this time he woke up from what look like someone bed. How did he get here?

"You're finally awake here some water." At the sight of water his hand moves so fast as he snatched the glass of water and drank it in one gulp. He felt his throat really dried up as when he woke up. How long did he unconscious?

"you were unconscious for a full week now boy, I don't know what happened but I found you at the summit of the mountain." Well that answer his question. No wonder he felt so thirsty, he had been unconscious for a full week.

"Thank for saving me…" Kamijou said as he was met with a man… in fact if he didn't know any better he would call this man a giant already. His was about twice Kamijou size.

"What? Never met someone this big before?" He seems to know what Kamijou was thinking as he said that.

"sorry, it not every day you can see a person as big as you." that was the truth. He has seen something much bigger but that clearly wasn't human. It was archangel so it cant be count as human.

"It okay, you're not the first one who say that to me. Hahahaha..." the man laugh as he shove Kamijou back. gah… he almost fall from just little shove. He wonder just how strong this guy is. But before that there something he need to do first.

"hm… I think we should introduce myself first, my name is Kamijou Touma, but Touma would be fine.." He should the least give his name to this person who save him. it will be rued not to introduce himself.

"Kamijou huh? Well my name is Honda Tadakatsu but you can call me whatever please you." He said as he give his name to Kamijou.

"Ah I see, Honda-san, thank you for saving me." he said before the name seem to ring something in his mind.

Honda Tadakatsu he couldn't really meant by that 'HONDA TADAKATSU' right? It shouldn't be possible, if he were really that person than he just have travel through time? but there no way that possible. In the first place his imagine Breaker negate any supernatural so even if there were some thing that could travel through time it will be impossible for him to travel through time because the imagine breaker will negate it.

"um…. Honda-san, this might be a weird question but what year it is right now?" if he say something like 1600 then he really is in another time period.

"You just wake up from what it look like terrible injuries and that was your first question? Hm.. right now it…." Kamijou breathe a sigh of relief. It seems he was still in the present time.

"Sorry about that, it just your name just make me thing I just travel through time to sengoku era." That was true though. Honda Tadakatsu the famous general during the sengoku period. It was said that he had gone t100 battle and never receive even a single wound. If he was really that person than he must be some kind of immortal to be ale to live this long.

"Yeah.. That was me." that answer throw Kamijou theory upside down. Huh? Is he serious, does that mean that academy city somehow have created a technology that could revive a person? Or is this magic?

"you don't seem to surprised." He said as he watches Kamijou face who is not showing any kind of reaction. He was just to use to strange thing that he doesn't feel anything if something weird were to happen.

"oh well I got used to it already." He said honestly.

"hahahaha… what a strange kid, we'll continued the conservation later, you didn't fully recovered yet so lay down in bed for a while." Hm? Now that he mentions it he felt a bit dizzy. He can save the question for later.

XXXXXXXXX

Kamijou awake by the sound of something. he don't know what it is so he get up of the bed as he noticed a window nearby. It was night already/ although he can see things clearly but he was sure that this place clearly is deep inside the forest. Why would someone live in a place like this at this day and age? Is that guy some kind of hermit.

and then Kamijou heard the sound of water falling. From the sound of it, it must be awaterfall. His feet have already moving to on its own as if enrapture by the sound of falling water. The sound of owl just passed through his ear as he walk through the forest.

Soon the sound become clearer as the waterfall is visible with his eye. He wonders where he is right now. As he watched the glittering waterfall then he heard the sound.

*splash* a figure submerged from underwater and from Touma knew je was in deep trouble right now. Of all human in the world it has to be woman. And not to mention she was naked. why would a naked woman doing deep inside the forest I the middle of night? Well it was obvious she was bathing but why here and in the middle of the night to boot.

"Such misfortune…" he said as his feet move in order to get away before she notices her presence. As he was about to leave-

*crack* he step on a broken wood who is scatter on the ground. He look at where the woman is and found she was staring at him. it seem that sound just attract her attention. What should he do? Apologized, or maybe eh should just ran from here as fast as possible. Kamijou was sure that the woman didn't get to see his face because of the dark but he was able to see her clearly because of the moonlight being reflect by the crystal clear water make it easier to see at the waterfall.

It seem the girl finally noticed that he was able to see her clearly as she immediately cover her body as she hid behind a ig rock. now the chance. If he want to escaped now is perfect chance but for Kamijou just stood there waiting not knowing what to do.

*splash* another sound but instead of a person submerge this time the girl just jump from the water higher as she stood atop the big rook looking at him with her face as red as tomato. Probably angry at him Kamijou thought.

Then the girl raised her hand to the sky as fired gather at her hand. She then make a gesture as if ti throw something and then a some kind blast of fire headed at him. being on the many recipient to many attack Kamijou unconsciously raised his right hand.

*pacha* with the sound of breaking glass the fired disappear as it hit his right hand.

The girl was shocked but not before she make another jump but this time she was heading at him with fist fully cover with fire. Kamijou step back as the attack miss but the fire burn the ground as it soon disappear.

"Who are you?" the woman ask as she eyed her warily.

"look, I'm sorry but I could explain!" he try to stop the girl but she doesn't seem to listen to reasoning right now.

"No excuse for a pervert!" she said as another she sent him another flaming fist. Seeing that he have no choice Kamijou touma catch the flaming fist with his right hand as the flame disappear upon contact.

The girl doesn't seem to be afraid instead she show her a grin as if he fall into he trap,

"heh, I got you now." Is what she says but…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"wha- why isn't not working, you should have been burned right now, why is my power not activate." She seem to be shocked.

Oh… so that it… Kamijou finally understood. It seems she can't use her power because Kamijou right hand was holding her. He have a feeling that something like this happen before but he can't remember it.

"if that wont work than how about this!" the girl said as she raised her left foot. He can see what underneath her bathrobe when she did that but he refrain from talking because he was sure that will only serve to increase her murderous intent on him.

Kamijou was not a fighter but he knew that of he was hit by that kick it won't leave him just unconscious. Twist his body as he let go of the girl hand causing the attack miss and hit the tree beside him.

*Crack* *boom* that one ick just cause the tree to fall over. If that hit him might be dead.

"oi! Are you trying to kill me!" even if he was at fault but she don't need to kill him right?

"Damn I miss." she didn't even denied it. How the heck did this happened again?

"such misfortune…" he mutter his usual phrase.

Now how should he calm the fire using woman who has his body being seen by a man. He would be grateful if someone wrote a manual for that.

"Oh, I can use my power again." she said as fire start to dancing at her palm.

"By the way who are you, I need to remember the name of the person I killed right." Kamijou don't know what he should do, should he give his name to her but her word make him hesitated. And what kind logic is "I need to know the name of the person I killed". Didn't you supposed to know the name of the person you want to killed before you kill him. you got order wrong. As he was thinking something pointless the girl had already make her move.

"I don't know what kind of sacred gear you sued to make my fire disappear like that. But let see if you can block the sacred fire of Suzaku itself." As she said that the fired getting stronger and stronger. The strange thing is although the fire was big and they were deep inside the forest, not even a single thing burned from the fire, he can see the leaf pass thought the fire as if it didn't even exist.

He want to think of it as illusion but the heat from the fire seem to be real to him.

"Now take this, raging flame!" she make a punch gesture as a big flame came out heading at him. seeing that Kamijou rolled to the left causing the fire to missed him. but the piece of clothes of his shoulder got burn. He tried to put it away as he slam his shoulder to the nearby tree. Instead but the fired didn't even put out.

"It useless, the flame of Suzaku is immortal so it impossible to put it out with normal means." The girl said. what is she saying now? Flame of Suzaku? "if I were you I wouldn't worry about the burn on your shoulder… if you apologize now I put out the flame right away…" now she talking ridiculous. Didn't the first thing he did to her was apologized but she just ignored it. Kamijou use his right hand as he grabs the fire on his left shoulder causing it to disappear.

It was then he noticed the blazing fire hasn't stop yet as it headed toward him again. But this time he didn't dodge the attack as he raised his right hand.

"w-what are you doing! stop it! If you got burned by that full attack there no way you will survive!" the woman shouted at him but he was to focus at the fire in front of him.

"damn it, there no time to cancel the fire now." Hm… at least now he knew the woman wasn't really intending on killing him.

*prschhhhh* the fire hit his right hand but it didn't disappear completely. He don't know how but for some reason he have a feeling that he has gone through something like this, an attack that could regenerate itself faster that his imagine breaker could negate it.

"gurgh…" at this rate the heat from the fire will get to him.

Just as he thought everything was over he can hear a voice.

[hmph… it seem I have no choice but to interfere, hey boy us my power.] as the voice finish saying that some kind of glove materialized at his right hand.

[NEGATE!] the glove let out a sound as it was glowinf=g for a moment.

*PACHA* he heard that familiar sound again as the flame dissapear from view.

"y-you, H-how?" the woman seem to be speechless. He cant blame her. Even he couldn't fully understand what just happen but he know one thing. he was about to faint again. as he thought that everything become black as she heard the woman screaming at him. for all those murderous intent she emit she surprisingly kind.

[Soon, we will met soon enough.] He heard that voice again before everything become silent.

* * *

><p>Yosh… this is the final version of A certain high school dxd. I don't know if it to your liking but I find this to be the most suitable for the plot. And this is also the first time I'll be using an oc although I will just use another character from another series as an OC appearance but I will make sure to use a character that most people won't know about so that it can feel a bit like Original character.<p>

When I wrote this again I find it hard writing Kamijou in the first person of view so that mean I will only be using third person of view on him. The only person that I will use the first P.O.V is Issei since he is the protagonist of Dxd.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own this fic.

* * *

><p>Kamijou open his eye at least he think his eye was open. He was in a unfamiliar place. No, it would be more correct to say that there was nothing here. Everything was black as if this is the realm of emptiness itself.<p>

The he can feel something glowing. It not like it normal glow where you it brighten the surrounding but this glow seem to make it harder for him to ascertain what it is almost as if the glow itself is wiping all the surrounding beside him. it was nothing to begin with and yet he can feel something gad gone.

"fufufu… this is the first time we met human, but you can see me in this state right?" as that something said that finally the figure reveal itself to be some sort of snake. No, the more he look this creature resemble more of something that like a dragon. The dragon resembles more of the east dragon instead of west dragon with long body scale. On each claw was some sort of orb with devoid of color.

"Who are you?" Kamijou find himself asking this question. Although in front of him was a dragon and from this dragon also big at least his head is about 20 meter width. Let not talk about the length of his body. He can't make clear of what it color like. it felt like he can see but he can't seem to figure what color the dragon scale is.

"You can call me Rei, as you can see I'm a dragon." He can tell even if he doesn't tell him. but the question is what a dragon doing in front of him. can his imagine breaker even affected the dragon? Since dragon is counted as supernatural so it should be impossible for his imagine breaker to affect it but if the dragon is too much for his imagine breaker he might just dig himself into trouble if he tried any bad movement.

"I see, nice to meet you rei-san, my name is Kamijou, Kamihou touma." Since the dragon had introduce himself it would be rude if he didn't tell him his name.

"You doesn't seem to show any reaction being in a presence of dragon?" it not like Touma didn't surprised. It just that he already got use to all the weird thing that happen around him. If people ask him a weird thing that happened to him he probably could publish a book already.

"No, it just I already seen more weird thing that this just become normal for me." he answer honestly. But when he think of it again it doesn't seem to be healthy for a high school student like him to think of meeting a dragon just another normal occurrences.

"fufufufu… just like I expected of you, after the battle with that Gabriel counterpart you must not be easily startled right?" Gabriel should be referred to that archangel he fought during the third world war. And what did he meant by counterpart? The way he say it seem almost like there is another archangel gabriel beside the one he just saw.

"hm… this might be late but where am I?" he should have ask this question in the first place. The last thing he remember was fighting a half naked woman whom ability is to control fire. Not to mention that said fire was not an ordinary fire as his imagine breaker cant negated it completely upon meeting his right hand. Is she a magician or Esper. The way she control the fire she doesn't seem to use any kind of incantation or any set of rune. She just summoned the fire as if it was part of her body.

If that the case she was an Esper then. No, first of all why would an Esper doing outside Academy city in without observation in the first place. Or maybe she is a gemstone that the academy city haven't found yet.

"just as the thought crossed his mind the Dragon, Rei answer his question.

"you're in a space between dream and reality. Mind and matter." The dragon said. huh? What did he meant by that.

"I think that enough for introduction, we will meet again human." Just as he said that the dragon vanished from view as Touma felt his consciousness slipping out again.

He wants to yell wait but he find himself to not be able to speak as his consciousness fading away and then-

XXXXXXXXXX

"-p. wake up!" Kamijou startled as he open his eye only to be met with that girl who just attack him.

"phew… finally wake up, it been like 8 hours sicne you faint." The woman said as she sigh in relief upon noticing him who just open his eye.

"hahaha… it was a miracle that you didn't die after receiving that kind of attack, Gallete here can't control her temper sometime." He turned around to face with the man he had met yesterday who claim to be the real Honda Tadakatsu even though he find it hard to believe he still believe him anyway. If someone had gone what he gone through even they will believe any story even if that something doesn't make any sense.

"Father!" the girl who introduced as Gallete shout.

Eh? Did he just heard that right but did Gallete just called Honda-san father. No matter how he looks at them they don't resemble each other one bit.

"It was my fault in the first place." Touma admit though he didn't want to think what this man would do since he just see her daughter naked. Although the darkness make it hard to see but he can still see some part of her body. Especially when she use the fire attack making it much easier for him to see.

"I heard about it from my daughter, you got some gut to peek at someone daughter when her father was around." Honda-san said threateningly. Even Touma could feel the pressure from that alone.

He silently muter such misfortune before he explain exactly what happened. Although is he will believe him is another matter together.

"I see, and why are you still here Gallete, if you till dilly dying you're be late for school." As Honda-san said that Gallete yelled crap before dashing off. Now that he mentions it she seem to be wearing some sort of school uniform. But the weird thing is she was wearing a summer school uniform. Aren't it supposed to be winter now? Come to think of it, he doesn't feel as cold as it should be on winter.

"hm? I know I ask what year it is yesterday but what season it is now." He cant believe he let his guard down. Although the year was the same it doesn't mean anything if the date wasn't. and if this really summer then he just travel back a few month back meaning there will be anotehr him this time at the academy city. He not sure of the specific date so it could even be him that didn't lose his memories yet.

And so it was confirmed that it was summer. After that he ask the date and it definitely before he lost his memories. Than if he could go to academy city and somehow prevent the Kamijou Touma from losing his memories then he wouldn't need to lie to index and they can act naturally from there, not mention that the him before losing memories may know the exact nature of Imagine breaker so he could ask him about it.

He stop and though about it for a second. Is this raelly the past? He just assume so since the date was different although it was the same year. It could be another possibilities… one other poeebilities.

"hm… do you know anything about Academy city?"

XXXXXXXXX

Kamijou was grateful that there is still good person in this world. he don't know what he will do being in an unknown place like this.

"Sorry for causing trouble, you're so kind to even give me a food to eat." Kamijou said feeling grateful toward his savior. He was pretty hungry wheh he just woke up. Being fainted for a weekend then another day making him really hungry. Now that he got his energy back it was time to discuss the topic at hand.

"you're saying you never heard of Academy city before?" Kamijou ask. That was impossible because there no way someone who live in japan wouldn't know about academy city. Even those outside of Japan knew about it existence.

"Nope, never heard of it, is that where you came from?" Honda-san said as he look at him with that questioning eye. Maybe he really is a hermit who didn't know anything about outside world. then again his daughter Gallete goes to school meaning they wasn't seclude from outside world at all. Why did they live deep inside the forest outside of divination is stage already. Maybe he should approach from another point of view, since this guy said who he thinks he is than he must be a magician who managed to live for more than 400 years..

"Are you a magician?" he decides to be blunt about it. There no use playing with word now.

"haha… so you knew about that other side, but to your question I'm not a magician, but I'm not a normal human either." That other side should be referring to science and magic right.

"If you're not a magician than you're an esper?" if he said he not a magician than he could only be an Esper.

"esper? I'm afraid I don't understand perhaps it would be better if you tell me how you past out in the middle of the wood in the first place." He doesn't seem to know what it meant by esper so if he neither of those what is he?

Seeing that they wont get anywhere like this Touma decide to explain how he end up here starting from world war 3 and the fight with archangel Grabiel and Fiamma.

"You fought with the Seraph Grabiel? Which side are you then, Devil or fallen angel?" now thing had start getting weird. Devil? Fallen angel? He met an angel already so there is a possibilities that those also exist but what did he meant by side.

Seeing Touma confused look he continued.

"Furthermore there never been any war between this academy city happened lately so your story is hard to believe." He was right. If this was the past the war won't happen yet but there is still something that bugs Touma. When he said which side he didn't said anything about magic or Science instead he saying something about Devil and Fallen angel. He maybe has to consider his other theories.

"hm… I don't really know what happened exactly but when I woke up I wasn't In russia anymore and instead I'm back to japan. I'm still confused myself." He admit. He knew that there is a magician skill that allow them to teleport from place to place but it wasn't possible to teleport him because his Imagine breaker would surely negated it. "hm… and the reason I ask you those date is because the last time I remember it was winter and yet here I am back to summer and the year was still the same…"

"Time travel? No that wasn't possible or maybe dimensional travel." Huh… what did that guy said just now. Dimensional travel?

"What do you mean by dimensional travel?" Touma ask feeling confused.

"It as it said, it means you just travel to different dimension, time doesn't move the same for each dimension that exists just like how heaven and underworld is before. But now they had adjusted the time so it would move correspond with the human world. if what you said is true than you must be from neither of this dimension, if so perhaps you could explain about your world and I will tell you more about this world." finally there were some lead but dimensional travel. Does that mean he was In some sort of parallel world where Academy city didn't exist or is this a truly different world altogether with his own set of rules?

Now that they finally had some lead Touma then explain about his world, about magic side from what he knew, he didn't knew much to begin which, and he also explain about esper and Science side. this was the most notable thing that he think would make a difference if he really was in different world.

Honda-san seem to absorb everything that he just said. After he finished it was time for him to explain to him about this supposed alternate world.

He found out about this world. Apparently it was control by three great powers. One is angel side which was control by a God. The other side is Devil with was control by four Maou, and finally there were Fallen angel which control by whoever it is was the governor and according ti him it was someone called Azazel. Beside that there are also another being but because of implicit anti-war agreement they had been stay quiet in their own territory. One of other power is also another God which they refer as Earth God. He can easily recognize name like Zeus and Odin because he had fought someone who sue the those kind of Mythology for their magic. There also another human who gain power from the descendant. They area called Heroes Descendant unlike Honda-san himself who claim to be the real Honda Tadakatsu.

"How are you alive even after hundred year has passed?" It doesn't really make sense really. If he said he was a devil or something else he might shrug it off but it was impossible for him to live that long and his face doesn't seem to show that he already more than 400 year old. He looks more like a man in40 than 400 years old.

"Because of this." As he said that he extend his hand as a hole appear from the space. He put his hand inside the hole as he take out some sort of large spear. Touma could feel a some sort of power generate from the spear. He need to be careful with it. if he accidently touch it with his right hand the spear might even breake and he don't want to do that after all this man had done to him.

"hm.. Honda-san I said it first but it better if you don't let that spear near my right hand or it may nreak or something like that." Honda-san raised his eyebrow confused by that statement as Kamijou Touma explain about his imagine breaker to him.

"… I heard about it from my daughter that you destroy her flame, is that why." The flame from yesterday, he doesn't really understand why but all of a sudden he can feel something wrap around his hand as the flamed fully dispelled. It as if his imagine breaker just got stronger somehow.

"by the way as to answer your question how I'm still alive it was because of this, the spear Tonbo-giri. It was demonic spear where it wielder is cursed for living eternally until it was passed to someone else or it host died."

Huh? He doesn't really understand but a curse to live eternally. he some even seek to live log so how is that a curse?

"ops, did I intrude on something." suddenly a voice come from the front door as Touma turned and look. Honda-san doesn't seem to look as if he knew who the owner of the voice.

"Azazel huh… what are you doing here, if you came to look for Gallete she at school right now." Honda-san said. he doesn't seem to fond of this newcomer.

"hahaha… while it was interesting to meet with the owner of Immortal flame but I'm afraid I came here today to met you, by the way who is this person and why are you bringing out Tonbo-giri out in the open." As the person who identified by Honda-san called Azazel said that he enter the house as if it was natural and take a seat beside Touma.

"you got a good timing, he is…" and so Honda-san told Azazela bout what Kamijou had told him just now. He trust Honda judgment and if he think it was good idea to tell this person so be it.

The person Azazel narrows his eye as he listen to the story.

"you're saying this person came from neither Human world or any place dimension that was known. And he says he just fought with Gabriel?" Azazel said trying to confirm the word. Touma don't know who this person is but he seem to hold higher authorities on whatever it si the organization he is.

"Yeah… and I believe him completely." Honda said his eye didn't waver for a second.

"hm… the only think I could think of is that he came from the world completely different from us. And it may be possible that the god in his world was also different from the one we have." Huh… it look like the talk had changed to God. He don't even know about what kind of faction is in this world so he didn't sure if the God he mention refer to the GOD.

"hm… could someone explain to me how this world work." He was waiting for Honda-san to explain it to him but this person just interrupted before he get the chance to hear it.

"ah… I guess I haven't explain it to you yet, since Azazel is here it better if you heard from him directly." Honda-san said as he make a gesture for Azazel to continued.

"eh… this isn't the reason I came here but, listen…" Azazel said as he make a lecture pose.

And so after a whole long explanation about this world which Touma only able to get half of it. he feel like he was being teach by a teacher about a subject that don't know anything about so there no way he will be able to absorb all of information.

But Azazel explanation was easier to understand than Honda-san version. Probably because he is some sort of higher up from one of the side.

In this world there is three great power, Angel, Devil and Fallen angel. It easier to understand since it just like his world where Science and magic in replace of this three. The angel like they said live in different dimension called heaven while fallen angel and Devil both live in hell or more precisely Underworld.

Outside of these three there also other power just like Honda-san said before, like the leader of Asgard Odon and the leader of Mt Olympus Zeus.

"On a side note I am a leader of Grigory in other word Fallen angel." He adds as Touma was absorbing the new information. I see so he is- eh?

"Ehhhhh…" for how he act he knew that he was some sort of important people but he didn't expect him to be a leader of one of the faction.

"haha.. What are you surprised about." He laughed while moving his hand. As he did that Azazel hand accidently came into contact with his imagine breaker as suddenly, "BA" the sound of wing being spread out as Touma can feel his imagine breaker was negating something.

Azazel immediately distances himself from Touma as he hold his hand. Touma don't know what happened, could it be his imagine breaker was somehow able to even affect the Fallen angle or any of the supernatural creature around.

"What happened?" Honda asks as he saw the event that unfolded in front of him.

"I'm not sure, but when I touch him hand my power seem to go out of control and I can't control it." Touma was relief that nothing happened. He just arrive on this world and he don't want all of the fallen angel to chase after him because of him Accidentally killing their leader.

"it even effect you? that imagine breaker was strong indeed." Honda replied as he heard Azazel answer.

"Imagine breaker?" he seem to be confused by the term that he hadn't heard about.

I decide to explain it about my hand abilities. I don't want it to happen again. That was only for a moment, who knows what will happen if my right hand make a contact with him long enough. Maybe he will disappear or something like that.

"That was… I'm not sure what happened. On one hand it a power that on par with Longinus itself. The power to kill god." Touma had heard of the term Longinus before but since this world is different from his own it might be different thing than what he had heard.

"hm… let think about this later, what is that business you have with me." Honda-san said as he tried to change the topic.

Azazel look at Touma for a second before he look back at Honda-san. as he start to speak.

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm if I say this in front of him, Have you heard of Khaos Brigade?"

"Khaos Brigade? No, never heard of it."

Since Kamijou just arrive of this world everything is new to him including this Khaos brigade this person talk.

"So you didn't know, I thought that they will make contact with you already since they seem to gather all kind of people, descendant of hero or even the Hero itself."

"hm… I keep that in mind but what are this Khaos brigade?"

Honda-san ask while all Kamijou did was listen. no one notice another person or rather another being that was reside inside Kamijou Touma were listening to the conservation.

"They are a group who seem to be aiming of taking over the world." hearing that Honda just narrower his eye as he said.

"if it were just that I'm sure it won't be a problem for you to take care of them, or si there something that make you hesitated to take action?" Since Azazel were supposed to be a leader of fallen angel he must ne super strong. That must be why Honda-san questioning him was what Kamijou thought seeing the interaction.

"it still haven't be confirmed yet but their leader is supposed to be the divine Dragon Ophis." At hearing Azazel answer Honda eye went wide. whoever it is this Ophis is he must be really strong to have Honda-san this cautious.

"ophis huh… then this is a serious matter, now is not the time for the three side to go to war if someone like that were a leader of the terrorist."

"I thought so to that why I had been planning to Hold a conference with other side, but my subordinate Kokabiel doesn't seem to like my action and I feel like he had been acting secretly behind my back."

"heh… and you call yourself a leader, but I keep that in mind, thank you for informing of that matter."

Hm… Touma felt like he shouldn't really be here. But from what he heard about the conservation it seem that Azazel want to make peace with other faction but His Subordinate didn't agreed with him. what wrong with peace isn't much more better to have peace. Or did this guy had a reason like Fiamma to start a war. There no way Kamijou would let anything like that happened but it not like fe can do anything about it. He don't even know this Kokabiel in the first place so he shouldn't judge him just yet.

"Now that matter settled I'm rather interested with that power of yours, is it okay for me to look at it once more?" Azazel turned his attention as his eye almost scream "research" when he look at Touma.

"eh? Hm… just be carefull, I don't want an army of fallen angel to chase after me because I accidently Killed their leader." Touma said as he feel a sweat drop if something like that were to really happen.

"hahaha… I'm not so weak as to be killed by the power of this level, maybe if you make it stronger it may have the power to kill me." he say as he touched his right hand again as Touma can feel something being cancelled.

"hm… this hand seem to be negating the restrain that I put at my power, not just that it seem to absorb, no it more like being negated." Azazel said as he studied the Imagine breaker closely.

"Did you find something?" even Touma himself doesn't know about his imagine breaker full abilities. It would be great if someone could tell him what it is.

"Well, I must say this Imagine breaker is quiet dangerous. Like you said it really negate supernatural. When I touch it I feel like my power went out of control before I managed to regain control of it back. it the same kind of feeling when Devil was hit by Holy item. This imagine breaker is a weakness to every supernatural creature just like how Holy sword is to Devil." He don't really know what he meant by Holy sword but from what he understand, his imagine breaker is some sort of weakness to all of the supernatural creature. It just like when you fought a monster in RPG where they have weakness like fire, water and so on. The same thing was applied to his Imagine breaker. If this world is a video game and he kand a hit on this supernatural being it will be called Critical Hit.

"if that the case shouldn't you let go of my hand right now." Touma ask worriedly.

"Like I said before this kind of power isn't enough to kill me. although I feel some damaged from touching it." Azazel said as Touma can see some a burn mark forming at his hand. Touma immediately shake of his hand from Azazel when seeing that.

"oi, you're clearly hurt!" he shout as he distance himself a bit.

"To dealt that much damage just from that, huh… I guess I underestimate that power a bit." Honda-san said. and because he was human Imagine breaker doesn't affect him so Touma could feel relief at that.

"so Azazel, is there any other reason you here. although I was thankful for the info but you're not here just because you want to said that to me. And It definitely not because of the boy here since you didn't knew about him before you show up." Honda-san making Azazel to focus on him instead. His hand seem to be healing little by little. It might take a while before it completely healed.

"You see right through me, Tadakatsu-kun." Did he just call Honda-san that? well since he has exist since ancient time he must be much older than Honda-san himself although he look younger than him.

"I get straight to the point; I want you to join me. we need every man power we have to fought against Khaos brigade, and not to mention I heard the legendary Lu Bu was on their side." Azazel add that last part as he finished the sentence.

"LU BU!" Honda-san seem to shock by the name as he stood up from his seat. "heh… if that the case very well, I'll help you but only till the fight over. But one thing is don't involve Gallete in this, she is still young to be involved on something like this." Honda-sad said his face stern as he won't budge on this.

"it not like I want to involve her at all but thing can happen that may drag him into this battle so don't blame me if she was somehoe involve in this."

"sigh… I knew that, " Honda-sain while sighing. Hemsut be worried for his daughter to get drag in this.

"By the way boy, this doesn't concern you but if you stay with me I may be able to find a way to send you back." Azazels said as he look at Touma. What kind of question is that? he don't know a single thing about this world and not to mention he need to find a way to go back to his world. so he don't have any option beside agreeing with him. Since Honda-san seem to had join them temporarily he might as well do the same.

"Do I have a choice?" seeing Azazel face seem to tell that it wasn't a choice in the first place.

"Such misfortune.." Touma mutter before turning and look at Azazel. "Alright… I'll go with you, but I won't follow order that I don't want to follow." Touma said.

"Then since everyone agreed let depart to hell." As Azazel said that the only thought running in Touma mind is-

"What the hell!"

* * *

><p>Allright, this chapter is mostly an explanation chapter. In case anyone wondering where Gallete character came from. I use her character bases on the manga Shina dark. I knew most of you probably haven't heard of that manga but if you want to know how she look like just check the front cover. It a girl with a red hair.<p>

I don't remember how long it is before I rewrite the story back. part of the reason because of the lack of information and part of it is because it been a while since I see Dxd. In this chapter I use the ter imagine breaker a bit different than the previous prototype chapter. Imagine breaker can even erased angel I know but think of it like this. Imagine breaker is a weakness to all of Suoernatural creature just like Hoe Devil weak to Holy item. Right now the original setting of Imagine breaker cant kill high evel opponent yet but it can kill a low class devil with one punch. When I said low class I mean devil who are weakling. Not those who are low class but has power that can rival god like Issei is. Although right now he is a middle class Devil.

Of course his power will get stronger as the story progress and I don't intend to follow the novel as Touma will have his own adventure different than Issei is. Now then I hope you review the story and for those who has review the previous chapter two you can review it as a guest if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

After writing two chapter I finally realized that It was hard for me to write the main character using third P.O.V. starting from now on I will be using first P.O.V for Touma to make is easier to write it. though he may seem a bit Ooc and I might mistake him for Saito since I write him the most out of all my fic. No, scratch that all of my fic is always about him except for this one and one other.

Without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the story.

* * *

><p>When I heard about Hell I thought it will be a burning field or something like that. instead it didn't look anything like the one in my imagination. Sure there is some creepy thing here and there but it doesn't look that much different from human world is. In fact it feels more like Academy city where supernatural thing is everywhere.<p>

At first I doubt that the portal that Azazel use to open a gate way to hell also known as Underworld can work against me. Just like I guess when my hand or rather my right hand touch the portal it disappear. Because of that Azazel had to use most of his energy to create a portal so that my imagine breaker won't be able to negate it immediately.

Honda-san stay behind as he don't see any reason for following us. He might have agreed to join him but that doesn't mean he will go to underworld. He say something about calling him when they need his help or something like that.

Although he just arrive at underworld since he was a human it was not a good idea for him to going around.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"why did he have to live with us?" Gallete said as she makes an accusing finger at me. unlike the previous house who are deep inside the Forest, Honda-san had taken an opportunities to move to populated place. It was a 4LDK house so this housestill has room for one more person.

Azazel say something about easier to move while Honda-san said so that it near to Gallete school when she ask why they have to move all of a sudden.

"Even so, why did this pervert had to live with us?" once again she point at me with threatening glare. The reason she called me a pervert because I accidently ALMOST saw her naked when she bath at a waterfall out of all places. I said almost because I didn't get to see her body because of the dark. It taken me a while to notice her distinctive figure that I should have realize before. It was her bright crimson hair that make it easier to tell apart. Not to mention since she tied her haid into a ponytail it almost make it impossible to not recognize her even from far away.

"What are you looking at?" I was too deep in thinking that I didn't notice that I was staring at her the whole time. Her face really scream "pervert" as she glare at me. sigh… such misfortune.

"Well, he doesn't have anywhere to go and furthermore he will go to the same school as you so I thought it will be better if he stay with us." Honda-san said trying to calm her daughter down. No matter how one look there doesn't seem to be related at all. Gallete doesn't even have a single feature that resemble Honda-san one bit. Could she inherited form her mother. Come to think of it I haven't seen another person beside both of them. but I have a feeling I shouldn't delve further into the topic.

"So I would go to sc-Ack What do you mean by that!" this was news to me. although Azazel said that I will live with them he never say anything about going to school.

"That guy didn't tell you anything huh? You'll be going to Kuou academy the same school as Gallete here. in fact everything had already been prepared and tomorrow you will become a new transfer student at Kuou Private academy."

Hearing that all I can say is "Such misfortune" as I turned and look at Gallete. She turned around with A "Humph" as she ignored me. it seem I have no choice but to go to this academy. since this wasn't academy city he was sure that the syllabus will be a lot different than what he always thought. At least what he had remember that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After preparing my own room, I was glad to have a room of my own, I got a list of people that Azazel had prepared for me. the list said something about People you can't touch with your imagine breaker.

First picture was a woman with a red hair but darker than Gallete hair. Her name is Rias Gremory and under her name was the word Devil meaning she is a devil. Next is another woman name Himejima Akeno. Under her name was the word Devil and also fallen angel. Could this person be both Fallen angel and Devil? I don't know something like that was possible.

Well enough to say every list here is Devil meaning that the Devil is the one who controlled that school. There were I check out other name. Koneko Toujou, a devil and also a cat youkai. I don't want to think on the term that I don't understand so move on to the next name.

Yuuto Kiba, just a devil. After that was Asia argento also a devil. And next is Hyuudou Issei a there is a word under it said Sekiryutei. Red Dragon emperor? What did that meant anyway? It seem this is a list of people from Occult research club.

After that there were a list from Student council. Starting from Souna sitri the president and then next after next and I got bored of looking after the list. Even thouhg I feel bored I still need to remember every face here so I can't avoid from touching them with my right hand. I don't want all of the devila fter me just for killing one of they own kind.

There also another list of people other than that I try very hard to remember at least they face. I don't want to accidently kill them. That would be very bad.

Yawn… feeling sleepy I decide to go to the bathroom first before going to sleep. And then I realize that I didn't know the direction of the bathroom. Hm… what to do… should I just go back and sleep? I don't think so. Since I will be living here I should at least know the layout of the house.

Ah… there were a door there and from the look of it, it look like the kind of bathroom door. And without thinking I immediately open the door as I enter only to be met with Gallete who is wrapped with towel. Her wet body suggested that she just finish bathing.

"…"

"…"

She seem to be speechless and so am I before she cluth her hand to a fist as fire start to gather around it.

I'm doom am i? Now I could go for a normal approach so let imagine the scenario for a bit.

First scenario.

"wait! It a misunde- Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That will definitely happen.

Second Scenario.

"sorry to interrupted you." I said as I wave my hand before closing the door

A few second later the door open revealing Gallete dully clothes but her flame on her hand seem to be increasing in size.

With a smile she say "it was worse knowing you." before she will engulfed me with that flame of her.

That second option will only delay it effect for a bit.

Third scenario.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Where are you looking at pervertttt!"

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!"

If I keep silent the result will be just the same as the first one.

If that the case, there only one thing to do.

"SUCH MISFORTUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I swear that shout can be heard even to entire neighborhood.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hahahaha… you really have the worst luck huh, Boy." Honda-san said as he laughed at the tragedy that befell me a few second ago.

"Father! This pervert is clearly is trying to peek at me!" Gallete say as her face is still red from the emberassment.

"I said it a misunderstanding, I didn't knew you were inside!" I said still trying to defend any pride I have left. No matter what there no way I would stoop so low as to peek at woman while they were bathing.

"As he said, why don't you just forgive him already? I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Thank you Honda-san for believing in me. I though he will end my life right there for accidently seeing her daughter body but he seem to only be amused by it.

"But- sigh… I let it go this time but if next time happen I burn oyu to a crisp. How did you even survive the Suzaku flame in the first place is still a mysteries to me." as she said that she leave the living room heading back to her room.

Phew… I was almost dead back then if not for Imagine breaker. But there is something that been bugging me and since a lot happen I almost forgot aboout it completely.

"Honda-san, I've been meaning to ask this before but what did she meant by Flame of Suzaku?" is till don't understand it, is it her special abilities that only her knew or is it some sort of technique.

"Right… I assume you didn't know about sacred gear in the first place?"Hearing a new word, no I had heard Gallete said something like this before but I didn't really take her word to muchat that time. My life was in danger after all. I shake my head at his question.

"Sacred gear is something that was created by a god of Holy Scripture. It is said that there are some sacred gear that could even kill god itself. Although it still confuse me why god created a sacred gear that could kill him in the first place." Hearing that I can't help but ask.

"Is Gallete power is also come from this sacred gear?" she once ask him what kind of sacred egar he use to negated her flame. In fact I didn't even use any sacred gear at all. it all thank to Imagine breaker that I could negated her flame. Although It was still that matter about that strange voice and that dragon. I keep this it to myself as I feel it just my Hallucination on that matter.

"Yes, unlike other sacred gear, her Sacred gear had a being seal inside it, it was one of the Heavenly beast also known as Ssu-ling creature, Suzaku. As it name implied Suzaku governed fire and his fire is immortal and can't be put out by any normal mean." Heh… so that whys she was surprised when I just negated the fire. Immortal or not Imagine Breaker could take care of it no problem. But I wonder about that last flame that was shape s bird. It was clear that my imagine breaker cant negated it fully and yet the fire was fully negated.

Hm… I was sure that there were something that appear on my right hand, something that look like a glove and accompanied by that sound [NEGATE!] or something. If my memories serve me correctly.

"Oh, look at the time. It late already, you should go to bed early. Don't want to be late at your first day do you? hahaha…" after she said that ending with a laugh he just up and left me. well… he right about that. But before that I better do what I originally planned to do when I enter the bathroom.

As I open the door only to be met with Gallete who seem to be in the middle of changing clothes. what the heck did she doing here again? nah… that doesn't matter right now because I can see the so called Flame of Suzaku gather at her hand. With a blushing face that won't lose to the flame color she raised her hand as she prepared to fire that attack.

"such misfortune…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and after breakfast Gallete didn't even look at my face as she dash to school.

"did something happen last night?" Honda ask seeing the situation. all I could do is nod at his question. Even in this different world with different god I still cant escaped this misfortune that kept happening to me. Maybe I should met this god and ask God to increase the power output of those luck system so my imagine beaker won't have enough power to negate it. is what I would like to do but I don't even know how to go to heaven in the first place. Not to mention they might mistake me as enemy and attack me instead. Maybe I could ask Azazel about this the next time I met him.

With this though I step out of the house wearing my new school uniform. Although it didn't really that much difference except for it jacket. Now then, which to school?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an Hour of wondering around town not to mention helping a few peole along the way(I cant just leave them alone) finally I arrive at the so Kuou private academy. hm… this school feel more normal than the one in Academy city. Ic ant believe there is a devil among the student here.

"gah… why did Issei suddenly became popular, there must be some sort of mistake in the world."

"yeah… the world must have come to an end if Issei Suddenly popular."

"fufufu… both of you are far behind me in term of girl."

I can heard this argument in front of the gate. When I turn around I can see four person there. Two of the was someone I haven't seen before but another two is a face I have seen. If I remember correctly the girl was called Asia Argento. And the male is called Hyudou Issei.

Looking at that I can't see any different from normal human. Azazel also looks like a normal human when he appear. Maybe that their true form in this world? unlike those gigantic form that Archangel Gabriel take during world war 3.

All right, it better if I keep distance from them. I though as my feet move entering the school. First thing I need to do is head to faculty office so I could find out which class I am. After reaching the class that I was designated to. It seem I was a third year for this school.

"all right everyone today we have a new transfer student, please introduce yourself." The teacher said as he makes a gesture for met o introduce myself.

Why did I end up in this class out of all class there is? What the problem you say. Well for once there is two devils in this class. if I remember correctly the one with glasses were called shitouri Souna and the other without glass was Shinra Tsubaki. I have to be careful while in their presence, but before that I have to make an introduction first.

"my name Kamijou Touma." Hm.. now that the introduction finish- what with the whole class expecting for him to say more. He didn't really want to say anything about his life especially if it could give away to his identities.

"oookk, your seat is right beside Shitouri and since this is your first day sensei hope you can share your textbook with him Shitouri-san." sensei said as he pointed me to my seat, that it, the next time I found an angel I get him to make me see God, with this kind of luck it will be a matter of time before I accidently touch any of this devil with my imagine breaker.

Seeing that I have no choice I move to my seat as Souna-san seem to look at me as If gauging what kind of person am I. there no way she found out right? I mean I hope whatever it is Azazel method to enlist me in this school were not discover by them. at least I should wait until the peace been establish between them before showing myself.

"Nice to meet you, my name Shitouri Souna a student council president of this school" she said as she gave her hand for a handshake.

"ah… my name Kamijou Touma but you can call Touma." I said as I response to her. But I managed to stop on time before my right hand almost touching her hand for a hand shake. I immediately switch out my hand before it could touch her.

"Sorry, but my right hand was a bit dirty right now." I said try to ease her suspicion by my sudden change of hand. That was close. According to the data Azazel gave me she should at least save by a mere touch but her wing will be reveal immediately once he touch her even for a second.

The lesson continued like normal. When I said normal it doesn't seem to be anything different and to compare it to the lesson at academy city it like comparing a grade school to a university level of hard. Even though I lost my memories after that incident the knowledge was still there so I somehow could understand the lesson as if I already learn about it before.

Of course that doesn't count the fact that many thing happened that almost led me to touch Souna with Imagine beaker like picking up an eraser that falling to the ground and so on… I can feel myself sweat a lot just by today lesson. I wonder how am I going to whistand it from here and on.

In fact I can feel Souna suspicion glare at my weird reaction. This could be bad for me.

Finally it was break time and Souna seem to had gone somewhere. She must have some job as Student coucil president.

"Kamijou-san, the teacher had instructed me take you a tour throughout the whole school so I hope if you would be so kind to follow me." eh? when I look up only to be met with another devil. It was another one in this class Shinra Tsubaki. Out of all people in the class why her? Such misfortune I thought to myself before looking up at her again.

"Is that so, thank you very much." Even though it is bad for me but she was nice enough to shoe me around sp it was proper for me to thank her.

XXXXXXXX

Since it was only a thirty minute break she didn't manage to show me everything but she at show me an important facility like a track field, infirmary and so on.

Before we return to the classroom she turn around as she ask me.

"I've been wondering, you seem to keep your distance when we walk, is there something wrong?" oh so she noticed. One of the reason is I don't want to accidently touch her with Imagine breaker. That not all though, I've been feeling a murderous aura during the whole tour when I near her. Mostly from the male population although there are some from girl. Look like my name had been spread around even in the first day.

"such misfortune." As mutter this I walk with her back to the classroom.

On second period nothing seem to happen. Perhaps god had heard my prayer after all since there doesn't seem to be another accident as the study session goes smoothly.

The bell rang indicating that the school had finish as some student seem to be preparing for their club while other just go home. What should he do? Well it better for him to go home. Nothing good from lingering to much at the school.

As I reach the second floor I was met with Gallete. It seems she was also heading home and seeing that both of us were heading to the same place.

"Want to walk home together?." I said to her as natural as possible.

She looks at me for a moment before turning around.

"Ok, but don't misunderstand, it just since were live in the same place I don't want you to get lost or anything." she said as she continued walking as I follow suit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As before I can feel the a murderous intent on me as I walk alongside Galette. But at least it decrease a little once were outside of school ground.

"By the way you're a second year right?" I said though it more likes starting a conservation.

"Yeah…" how am I to respond if that she only respond with that.

After that the walk was fill with silent as both of us not talking to each other. Well rather than both of us it more like she ignoring me. sigh… well at least she still replied sometime when I talk to her. I wonder what school life in this world will be and what happened to my world after the world war 3. Mm… I found out once I found a way to return.

XXXXXXXXXX

And so a week passed as Kamijou Touma start his school life at Kuou academy.

A reporter of some sort can be seen as she seem to look for a person to interview. Let see how the interview goes then.

Here is what people reaction to Kamijou Touma over the past week he in the school

"Touma-senpai so cool, he once help me with this problem and-" let ignore that comment for now.

As you can see Kamijou Touma is a type of person who like to help other even though he doesn't get anything from it. as a result he have become popular among girl at school much to other guy charging. What more interesting is he doesn't seem to noticing his increased of popularities between the girl in school. Just how dense could that guy be?

And now let interview the supposed rumor girl who is said to have walking home together with that said person.

"Gallete-san, people have been seeing going and back from school with Kamijou-san. what is your relationship with him?" upon hearing the question Gallete turn away as she asnwer.

"I don't know that kind of person!" before leaving. Ah… a typical reaction of Tsundere.

Hm… the girl side seems to have a positive opinion on him. Now then let ask the person who seat next to Kamijou-san ever since he transferred here.

"him huh? Well, I don't have any comment aside that his luck seem to be really bad." Was what the student council president answer. Now that she mention it that person luck could be said abnormal. For some reason a vending machine always swallow his money whenever he use it and when he walk around a track field there always an object that will flying at him.

So that guy have a very bad luck aside from girl. Now that we got the girl answer it time to ask for a guy opinion.

"Kamijou-senpai, well I can't say anything since I haven't met with him myself so no comment." Was the answer we got from Yuuto Kiba. It seem both of them haven't make any contact with each other. Usch a shame since there also some girl who like the pairing of KibaxTouma. Well why don't we move on to anotehr guy.

"Drop dead!"

"go to hell!"

Was what most of the guy in the school answer. Well seeing how lucky that person is with woman it no wonder they feel like that. hm… how about that other person whose popularities seem to also gone up all of a sudden.

"go and die!" it seem Hyudou Issei answer were no different from other guy at all. oh well that conclude the opinion everyone has at the new transfer student Kamijou Touma. Stay tune for more update on the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh… why I felt like I'm being watch at school. Maybe it just my imagination. But this murderous Aura emitted from most of the males student here is clearly not my imagination. Because of that I don't have any male friend at this school. Not to mention that I seems to have made friend with the devil herself. Since Souna-san is seating just beside me it was hard to ignore her.

Such misfortune is what I like to say but I think if I say it out loud the murderpus intent will be increased by tenfold so I could only say it on my mind.

"yo, what with the long face?"

"gah!"

A voice out of nowhere make me startled a bit before I turne and look only to be met with the person who had been responsible for my current situation. and aht the heck is he doing right in the middle of the road. Coincidently there were a park just beside the road and both of us go there to have some talk.

"Azazel-san huh, so did you find out anything?"

This person is Azazel and the person I'm currently work with. Although I said allied I haven't done anything aside for going to school and living an ordinary human life. The reason I work with him is simple. He is my best bet to return to my world now.

"Eh, is that all you have to say after seeing me? I'm quite hurt by that you know…" he said and I knew it was just an act. "well… I found out where your dimension located it but the problem is the way to get there…"

"You found it!" I was surprised to hear that. Truthfully I expected to be in this world much longer but he already found out in just a short of mount of time.

"Listen to what I have to say first before getting excited."

"sorry about that."

But who can blame me when I heard that I could return back to my world.

"Although we know where your dimension located, the problem is how to get there, you see the only way to return you to your dimension is somehow to open a way to dimensional gap and I tell you this it almost impossible to open the way to dimensional gap and not to mention deep in dimensional Gap live a creature…"

Dimensional gap? What that? is it something about that separate the dimension altogether. But what with his last word?

"a creature, what is it?" it sound like this creature is quite dangerous if Azazel himself look warried just by mentioning it.

"I'm about to get to it, in Dimensional gap live a Dragon and not just ordinary dragon. It was a Gread red also known as apocapolypse dragon. The strongest dragon in existence, Dragon of dragon or in other word DxD."

All this talk about Dragon make me wonder. Could it be the Dragon is the strongest existence in this world and not God?

"You say that I need to pass the great red to return home, if that the case then I should have passed him when I got in this universe so there should be a way." It was true. If the path to return home lie in the place than the path for me to end up in this world is also there.

But Great red huh… where have I heard that name before? Um… I feel like I heard before Azazel even brought that topic up.

"that a possibilities but it might take a while and not to mention that I don't have much time to research it. With how the current state of this world right now I have more problem on my hand already." Azazel said apologetically.

I can't blame him. I am outsider in this world and he can use his time just for the sake of returning me back. maybe if all the matter resolve he will have more time on his hand and isnt that the reason I'm working with him right now?

"It okay, as long as I can return home I can wait." Returning home can wait. If I could somehow help this world it not a bad idea right?

"fufufu… you doesn't seem to be worried but oh well… here take this."

As he said that he hand me some sort of glove. It was a white glove with some sort of symbol at his backhand.

"What's this?" seeing that there no way I could fugure out what this thing is I ask him.

"Why don't you try it on first." At Azazel suggestion I wear the gloves on my right hand. There doesn't seem to be any kind of superantural thing on it since Imagine beraker doesn't activate.

Without me noticing Azazel touch my right hand.

"oi! If you do that you would-"but my word stop at that. nothing seem to happen at him. no 12 black wing sprout or any sign of imagine breaker effecting him. even so I can already feel like I magine breaker was negating something though what it negate is unknown.

The look of confusion on my face was clear as Azazel explain it to me.

"This glove work as a way to make sure that your imagine breaker would not affect any supernatural being. It simple really. Whenever you come into a contact with anything that will activate the imagine breaker the magic circle at the glove will activate and will radiate a magic energy meaning that instead of effecting the other person it will be focus at the power released by the Magic circle. In other word it acts as replacement for the thing it can negate…"

Hm… I never though something like that possible. In other word this glove release and energy as much as my Imagine breaker could negate meaning while it activate I can't negate anything else. It almost look like a lock for imagine breaker but with this I won't have to worry of accidently touching a devil and get them killed or hurt.

"But it still have it limit. First never make contact for more than ten second or else the glove won't be able to handle the negation power of imagine breaker. And if your imagine breaker get stronger than it currently is then the glove will also be useless."

So it still have it limit after all. but I think I could handle it if I only have to avoid touching for more than ten second. And I don't know about power up but this imagine breaker had been with me for quite some time and it doesn't show any sign of leveling up so I don't need to worry about that.

"Is there anything else, you know, I still wonder why you send me to school in the first place. Wouldn't it be a bad idea since the school is filled with devil." No matter how you thought about it that was a bad move.

"there no point on keeping secreat anymore. Listen, I think one of my Subordinate Kokabiel is plotting something at this area and since this area belong to Gremory, fallen angel like me can't move openly. That why I want you to investigate the problem and if you can, stop it if possible."

That answers the question. All I have to do is found out what this Kokabiel is up to. But I'm not quiet sure that I capable of stopping that guy alone.

As if sensing my discomfort Azazel said. "of course you don't have to do it alone. I sent reinforcement when thing had gotten out of hand."

Should I feel relief at that? hm… but how would I investigate this thing in the first place. Maybe I could ask Honda-san for help.

"I think I better take my leave now before the devil notice my presence." After he said that Azazel spread out his wing as he gone from view.

Now that I knew what I should do it time to… go home. It already pretty late and I could start the investigation tomorrow.

With the white Glove on my right hand I walk back home with many thought on my mind. I make a mental note to ask Honda-san about the dragon. Who knows, I may found out about the dragon that appear about a week ago in my dream.

* * *

><p>Finish chapter three. So tell me what you think of using First P.O.V for Touma or should I changed back to second P.O.V?<p>

Thing will follow canon for a while but it will diverge at the end of volume 4.

Please review the chapter so I could get motivate to write the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I was having a hard time writing the next chapter. So I though of whether I should just skip some part and move on after the treaty but I thought that will be too fast. So here it is an original arc that doesn't have anything to do with Canon. Read it and tell me what you think.

And last thing about imagine breaker. Imagine breaker in this fic cannot negate anything which had strong power. think of it like when Touma try to negate Dragon breath only to be push by it instead. So in other word it need time if it were to destroy a higher class being like Michael, Azazel or even Maou. If it were low class Devil like Issei is at the beginning he might die if he didn't get any boost by his sacred gear if he accidently touch the imagine breaker. If you have any question else don't afraid to ask. Though I may not able to answer all of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the fic.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning. After Azazel gave me the lock for imagine breaker I can feel better once at school. Though I have to make some excuse why the heck am I wearing a glove at school not to mention it only at my right hand. Fortunately they accept my excuse as I continued my normal life as normal.<p>

I'm not sure what the deal with this Kokabiel is but I can't just go to Souna and ask her about it. After all I still need to keep my secret in school. And so I began the school life as if nothing happen. But it all change when I ran an errand for Tadakatsu-san.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry to spring this on you but I need you to get something for me at my old place."

Tadakatsu said while making an apologies sign.

"Sure, it the least I could do to repay your kindness when I first arrive at this world."

If it just an errand it wouldn't be a problem at all. not like he told me to go and fought someone.

"Great, than take this." He said as he hand me a piece of paper. When I unfolded it, it revealed to be some sort of map. "There is a something I want you to get, it was a spear that was at a cave near the shrine. You should find the cave if you follow the map."

I take a look at the map again. hm… if it like this I should be able to found the cave easily. But something bothered me.

"You said it was sealed, just what kind of spear is it? Is it anything like your Tonbo-giri?" if it was sealed it must be not a normal spear. If that the case I must be careful not to touch it with imagine breaker.

"It called Ame-no-nuboko also known as Heavenly spear. Be carefull not to touch it with your imagine breaker. As for the seal I'm sure your imagine breaker could break it without trouble."

I nod to state that I understood. Today is Sunday so there no school. So have plenty of time on myself.

"Then, I'm goi-" befeore I could finish my word.

"waittttt!" appearing out of nowhere is Gallete as her hand make a wait sign. "if you're going to go to the Mountain house I'm going to."

Upon hearing that Tadakatsu-san look at Gallete.

"Did you forget something there?" that must be the case. There no way she would follow me for the sake of accompanying me so she must have other reason.

"umm." Gallete nod before Tadakatsu-san could said anything she already finish wearing her shoes.

"Sigh… take care of her Touma." Tadakatsu said with a sigh.

"That mean father. You should tell me to take care of him instead." It seem she doesn't like the fact that I'm going to watch over her. Must be the rebellious state of teenager.

"well then, I'll be In your care Gallete-hime." I said while half bow to him.

"sh-shut up! Why should I have to take care of you!" Gallete said with a fluster face as she turned around and go outside without looking back once.

"we'll be back before night fall."

I wave my hand at Tadakatsu before chasing after Gallete.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what is it that father want you to get at the place." Gallete ask.

"It something called Heavenly spear if I remember correctly."

Seeing that It was rare for her to start the conservation I decide to told her.

"ehhhh~! That spear? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that what he told me to bring."

She seems to know something about the spear. Maybe I could ask her about it.

"That spear, Ame-no-nuboko, what kind of spear is it?" for some reason I have a feeling I heard of this name before but I can't seem to remember it. though with the fact that some sort of legendary spear exist I wouldn't be surprised if something like Longinus or Excalibur also exist in this world. though they can easily be destroyed with Imagine breaker. Would the people in this world be mad if I accidently destroy one of the legendary item?

"You don't know? Well then pay attention. I wont repeat it for a second time."

Gallete said with a pride in her tone.

"Ame-no-nuboko also known as Heavenly dragon is a spear that was use by the Deity Izanagi and Izanami to create the land of ancient japan. Though whether that was true or not I don't know. No one know their whereabouts in today era."

Izanagi and Izanami huh. It was some sort of popular Mythology in Japan so no wonder that I have a feeling I heard of the name before, but did she said that they exist? It seem beside the God from Bible the other God from other Mythology might also exist in this world. It one complicate world for sure.

"Hey, that power you use what it is? Is it a sacred gear or something else?" she said while she look at where my rihgt hand is. At least she knew that my power came from my right hand.

"It called Imagine breaker. It can negate any supernatural power like magic or something that didn't consider normal by the world."

That all I said. it not like I knew everything there is to it about imagine breaker. There still many mysteries surrounding this power of mine. Even now I'm still not sure about that presence when I fought with Fiamma. Not to mention the third presence which swallow the second power from me. it look like a dragon if you examine it clearly. could it be the Dragon from the dream I had before is the same Dragon? He said something about meeting again but when? I haven't had any dream like that for a while now.

"Here it is, just follow the path and we'll arrive at the house." Gallete suddenly said as she pointed to the path that goes inside the wood.

Both of us enter the forest as we start moving up. Id it just climbing a mountain I don't even break a sweat comparing to what I have gone through In my life.

"Wait here while I get my thing." Gallete said just as we arrive at the place.

She enters the house while I wait for her outside.

She sure takes her time… I wonder what she came here to get in the first place? On second though it better if I don't pry further into it. Considering my luck I will end up with pain if I peek inside right now. With that in though I decide to just wander outside the house.

Hm? there seem to be some sort of crack at the wall of the house. Without though I touch the crack and then.

"gah…" the wall collapse as I fall inside the house.

Urg… who would have thought that the wall will collapse by a mere touch. I try to shake my hed to clear the dust that had gather on top my head.

When I look up I was met with the sight with I'm too familiar with this past week. It was Gallete clad in her underwear while holding some sort of clothing on her hand.

"Y-you!" Gallete said as her body shake heavyly. I can see a flame sprouting out from her body already.

"Such misfortune…" was all I could said before a barrage of fire were send toward me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How long are you going to make that face?"

I can't help but ask Gallete who had been pouting the entire time. Look like it will take a while before her anger subsides.

"hmph…" she turn around not wanting to face me. even so I never expected her to come and get her clothes. It seem to be somesort of battle clothes with a silver breastplate with it.

"sigh… let just keep going." I said as I open up the map that Tadakatsu gave me. it would be easier if she just show me the place. With her state of mind I would not get anything out of her. It was a miracle that she still decides to tag along.

Now then, the map said just behind the house there should be some sort of animal trail.

When I check behind the house there really is an animal trail there. And so I walk through the trail leading to somewhere. Gallete had been following me behind without saying anything. it seem she would still follow me even though I chose a wrong path. Considering my luck that might just happen.

Let see here, next there should be some sort of shrine. When I reach there I should go left and then….

After an hour of waling I finally arrive at the cave the map mention. if Gallete had shown the way we would have reach the cave fifteen minute after we walk through the animal trail.

"It strange…" finally Gallete said after a whole hour of silence. It seem her anger had subisde already.

"What strange? I don't see anything strange?" surely this is the cave right? Did the cave had some sort of special characteristic that I should know of?

"that the strange part. There should be a barrier at the cave entrance to prevent other from entering it but the barrier had gone."

Now that she mentions it Tadakatsu had said that there will be some sort of seal on the cave. So the seal he mentions were a barrier. Now that the Barrier gone there is only one meaning.

"Someone had enter before us." I said what I was thinking. Since there is a Heavenly spear inside the cave that person target must be the spear. What to do… there's a high possibilities that the intruder had make off with the spear but I should at least check it to make sure. Who knows maybe the intruder target wasn't even the spear?

"Let check it out, but be careful. For all we know the intruder could still be inside." I said to Gallete as she nod at that.

Both of us enter the cave. The insides were dark but with Gallete fire we managed to walk around without trouble.

After what had been a 10 minute of walking we finally reach at the end of the cave.

It seems there no one there but there were some sort of altar. The room were brighten by a torch attached at the wall making Gallete diminished her fire.

"The spear gone…" I can tell even if she didn't tell me. There were nothing there that resemble a spear so the only possibilities is the spear had been stolen.

Suddenly we hear something. a sound of footstep. Could it be the intruder? If that the case why did they return after already get what they want? Did they forget something here?

Even Gallete seem to be on edge as she already prepares to summon her fire. I take off the glove that had been restricting imagine breaker while I wait for the owner of the step to appear.

Suddenly a figuer appear from the shadow. It was a teenager about my age. This person gave off an aura of non human with his silver hair color. He gave off the feeling similar to Azazel. Then this person here must be some sort of big shot in this world. though my imagine breaker will work wonder against him so at least I have that advantage if a fight were to occur.

"Nagi Ojii-san?"

Gallete suddenly spoke when she notice the figure. Could it be that Gallete knew the person?

"Gallete? And…." He trailed of when he look at me.

"Kamijou Touma, Gallete friend." I said to him.

"ahh… is that so, what are you doing he…." His word trailed of when he caught sight of the Altar.

"Ame-no-nuboko, it gone? tch… I was too late." It seems this person here had the same objective as us.

"Nagi Ojii-san, do you know who took the spear?" good job Gallete. From the way he talks he seem to know who the one responsible for stealing the spear.

"before that, why don't we seat over and exchange the story first."

After that the three of us gather at the middle of the place.

"I see, so Tadakatsu ask you to retreive the Heavenly spear. That guy, he could at least take the spear with him before moving." He seem to know Tadakatsu well so they must be old acquantice.

"and this boyfriend of yours…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gallete immedaitely said while her face flushed red. Probably from anger at being accosiaet as my girlfriend. It not like my luck is good so I don't even havea girlfriend till now.

"right… this person here were instructed by Tadakatsu to retrieve the spear… he must have trust you so much if he gave you a task like this."

I've been wondering. Gallete called him Nagi but who is he?

"hm… this may be to late but who are you?"

"ah…. Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Izanagi also known as Izanagi-no-Okami." The person introduce himself as Izanagi.

Eh? but isnt Izanagi….

"Ehhhhhhhh~ oi Gallete! You said no one know of his whereabouts till now." I'm pretty sure that what she said just now.

"That was a lie of course. Nagi ojii-san don't want people to know of his whereabouts so I don't see any reason to tell you about it." she said without feeling any sort of remorse.

Sigh…. So this person in front of me is a God or can be consider a Deities or some sort. Better be careful with my right hand ariund him.

"so, do you know anything about the spear disappearance?" we told our side of the stories so now is his time.

"hm… but before that I want both of you to help me to retrieve back the spear before I tell you divvolve further into this topic."

So in other word if he told us what happened, we have no choice but to help him to retrieve the spear back. sigh… it seem that Kokabiel had to wait.

Both of us nod at that.

"all right. It happens about a few week ago. I have been investigating about what the Izanami had been planning this day when I notice a suspicion movement of Susanoo."

It felt weird hearing him talk about another Deity as if it just another person. Then again this person also is one of those Deities. If I remember correctly Izanami was a former wife of Izanagi. I don't quite remember the story but accordint to mythology Izanagi travel to the land of Yomi also know as underworld(I wonder if it the same Underworld where Fallen angel and Devil live) to get back her dead wide Izanami. But when he sees her wife which had been corrupted by the Yomi he ran away from her. Since that day Izanami had swored to kill 1000 of his people each day but Izanagi said to her that he will bring 1500 life into the world each day. I wonder whether that story is true in this world or maybe there is slight change to it.

"After a few investigation I found out they were after the Ame-no-nuboko. At the same time I also found out that Tadakatsu had move out from this place leaving the place unguarded. Because of that I decide to get here as fast as possible but some Yomotsu tsukome have notice me as I was delay from gettinh here.. and that how I arrive here."

Now that we heard his side of the story, there one thing wandering me.

"How did we do to retreive the spear?" I ask him. our opponent can be consider a god after all so I hope he have some sort of plan.

"It simple. We invade the Yomotsu Hirasaka and get back the Spear." Sigh… I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"with just the three of us? It not like I'm underestimate Ojji-san power but isnt there other deities in that place? like Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu…" yep, were doom for sure. The fight with that Archangel was tough enough but now we have to fought with another godlike being?

"Don't worry, I already ask a friend of mine for help. He should arrive in a moment now."

And like he said I suddenly can feel another presence near here. when I turn around I saw a teenager. Like Izanagi he gave off the aura the same as him with his blue eye and hair shine in the darkness.. But the weird thing is this person here seem to wear some sort of Headphone while an Mp3 attach at his pocket.

"So, is this why you called me? Why don't you just get back together with her, that should settle the problem right?" the newcomer said as he came at us.

"you're kidding me, she kill me at the sight of me, there no way I could do that." Izanagi-san said as he make a 'no way' sign with his hand.

"Suit yourself, so who's them?" the newcomer said as he pointed at both of us. It seem even Gallete didn't know who this person is.

After a brief introduction it was time for this person to tell us who he is.

"my name Orpheus, I guess you can consider me a God of song in Greek mythology."

Another god here and not to mention it was a god from another mythology. Now that we have two god on our side would it be enough to storm this Yomotsu Hirasaka place?

"all right, it time to go." As he said that he summoned a portal the same kind that Azazel use to take me to underworld. Could this Yomi place is the same place?

Before I enter the place I quickly put on the glove to make sure that Imagine breaker wouldn't negate it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this the Yomi place, it doesn't look much different from underworld."

I said when I took on the scenery here.

"oh… you've been here already. Like you said this place is a Underworld. The underworld right now is mostly populated by Fallen angel and devil but even so there still big enough for Izanami to create a country in here. Right now there is an implicit anti-war agreement so Deities like us can't make our move freely. But the fact that Izanami had make a movement signaling that something seem to had happen between the three great power."

Hearing Izanagi explanation just makes me more confused about this world work. The three great power should be refer to Angel, Fallen angel and Devil right. Azazel did mention about Khaos brigade whose aim is to caused chaos. So is this incident is related to Khaos brigade or maybe it just a coincidence?

"What to do now, we can't just storm the place like this. Did you have another place in mind Izanagi?"

Orpheus said though his face indicated that he was rather go backhome sleeping. Is this guy really a god of song?

"There should be a hideout that I built near here. We need to discuss some sort of plan after all."

It good that he still have in mind to create a plan. Like I thought just storming the place won't be enough even if there is two god on our side.

XXXXXXXXX

After arrive at the hideout that Izanagi had mention he immediately gather us at the living room as all of take a seat.

"all right, first we need to share our abilities before we could make some sort of plan. I'll go first. I specialize on using lightning power and I my sword skill Is not to be underestimate." Izanagi said. lightning skill huh… and did he say sword? I didn't see carrying any kind of sword.

"my turn next, as my title said I am a God of song so my abilities mostly involve of using a song. I'm specializing in fire element but my skill mostly focus on Illusion." Orpheus said.

"hm… I have a sacred gear called Immortal flame. So my main ability mostly of using the flame. And like it name suggest the flame is immortal meaning that it can't be put out by any normal mean." Gallete said.

"you're the owner of that Sacred gear? with Suzaku help this should be easier than I thought." Orpheus said as he seem to be intrigued by it.

"Um… sorry to say this but although I said immortal with my current abilities the flame can only last about 5 minute. Anymore than that would be impossible with my current abilities."

Heh… I didn't know that. it seem even though one posses a strong sacred gear there still need to train themselves before being able to use the power to the fullest.

"that too bad, you haven't master it yet, not that I can say anything since I don't know to much about the sacred gear that the God from Bible left behind. So, how about you then. What your abilities?"

Orpheus said before he turned his attention to me. now how should I said it.

"It name is Imagine breaker. With this I can negate anything that was consider supernatural by the world. and I'm sure the deities like you is not an exception though it might take time to negate a deities with a strong power." I told them what Azazel had explained me about Imaginer breaker.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

They all look at me as if waiting for me to say "that was a joke." But unfortunately I'm serious.

"You're kidding, or Is it some sort a sacred gear which is one of the Longinus?" Orpheus said breaking the silent.

Longinus. If I remember correctly from my world Longinus is a spear that posses power to kill even god. In this world it seem to be some sort of sacred gear but from what it said there seem to be more than one Longinus in this world.

"Well, no use thinking but to test it out. Let me see your right hand."

Izanagi said but I hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I ask him just to make sure. I know which his power he can still survive even if I accidently touch him but even so the damage from just small touch maybe to powerful.

Seeing him nod I held out my right hand. As soon as he touch my imagine breaker he immedaitely break off from it.

"ouch… just from that touch I receive this much damage, it seem you're not joking that this power can kill even God."

Orpheus seem to be wary when he see what just happen to Izanagi.

"Now that prove it, we will rest for a few hours. I need some time before this damage fully heal. Were can't have an injured god if we want to increase our rate of success."

It seems because of me we have to push up our plan a little. But I think it fine. I need to make sure I'm fully rest before we go and face of agains the God.

"Follow this door and there should be a few empty rooms. You can rest there. I tell you when it time to start the operation." Izanagi said as he shows me the place where we can rest.

"I'm going to chose this room. Don't enter the room without my permission." Gallete said before she quickly closed the door of the room she just choose. As for me I pick up the room 2 door away from her. I don't want some sort of accident like what happen this morning to happen again.

When I enter the room surprisingly it was decent enough to live in. is this really okay, to create a place like this in enemy hideout? Not that I complain because the bed were comfy. As I lay down on the bed I start to feel my consciousness leaving me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I open my eye I found myself in this strange place again.

"**We meet again human."** just like before in front of me was a giant Dragon. It look like that wasn't just a dream.

"Rei-san was it? are you the one who help me during the fight with Fiamma?" I decide to ask this question that had been on my mind since the though had enter my mind.

"**yes, that was me. though you need to be carefull with your own power. Imagine breaker as you called it, it has the same feeling as my own power that how it I got inside you in the first place."**

From the way this Dragon talk it as if he's not the one whose responsible for imagine breaker. If that the case then who is he?

"who are you really, from the way you said Imagine breaker and you doenst seem to have anything to do with each other?"

"**to answer your question it will take some time but the simpler version is I, once one of the three Divine Dragon that exist in the Dimension you're in right now. a Divine Dragon called Great red rid out Ophis another Divine Dragon from Dimensional Gap. While I myself were not interested I got caught during the battle of the two as a result I got thrown away from this dimension to your dimension. Half of my power is gone but I don't mind it since this power would only cause trouble for the universe. Even so your imaginer breaker attracted me to it as I got absorb by it. That how I end up here."**

Hearing his explanation there only part of it that I understood. There is three Divine Dragin and Azazel also had mention about this Great red exist in Dimensional Gap. This Ophis another Divine Dragon had a fight and as a result Great red win and Ophis had been kick out to this world. While Rei himself seem to had gotten caught in a crossfire between the two and as a result he arrive in the dimension I'm from. Aftet that he got absorb by Imagine breaker which is also inside me right now.

"one more thing, you said your power is the same as Imagine breaker does that mean that you can also negate supernatural stuff?" it was weird that a Dragon who consider superantural ceature have the power to negate supernatural.

"**you seem to be underestimate the power of your imagine breaker. Ar full power it can easily wipe out the entire universe. But you don't have to worry about that. it power wont get stronger as long as I'm** **inside it. but I have to say no to your question, I said my power is similar but it was also different. You understand when you use It in Battle, it will materialized itself as Sacred gear which the God of bible had created."**

When I heard about the Imagine breaker could even destroy the whole universe I start to feel worried there. But he said that his presence cause the Imagine breaker to not be able to get any stronger than It already is. I have to be thankful for that.

What did he meant by his power. is it that gloves that materialized during my fight with Gallete before? If that the case that is a Sacred gear meaning I also posses in myself the same kind of thing Gallete had. I want to ask him more but suddenly I can feel myself lost consciousness. It seem I was about to return back to realities.

"**until next time human."** The dragon said as I can feel myself regain consciousness.

* * *

><p>Before I said anything for those who want to know how Izanagi and Orpheus look out I based them from the character of Persona 3 and 4. Izanagi is based on Seita Souji while Orpheus were based on Arisato Minato.<p>

I was having problem writing this chapter so I finally decide to just do an Arc on my own. Although I said arc this will only last two or three chapter. After that we will move on to the event that happen in volume 4.

I have to say this story is purely fiction. It doesn't have anything to do with anyone whether dead or alive. About the myth I use in the story I make some change for it to mix in HsDxD world so it might be different with what it should be originally.

Since this is the first time I post a chapter four for this fic there wouldn't be a need for those who already have an account to post as a guest. Please review the story as it make me motivated on working on the next chapter faster.


End file.
